Silent Communication
by Albino Penguin
Summary: Fred and George share an evening of wordless bonding slash. lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Moonlit Reveries

WARNINGS:  
  
Slash~ boy/boy  
  
Lemon~ sex  
  
Twincest~ Fred and George doing things they shoulding't be doing...  
  
Fluff~ A small dose of fluffy love  
  
Poetry~ big words and elaborate descriptions  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Silent Communication  
  
George looked up to see Fred emerging from the bathroom, having   
  
finished his shower. He toweled excess water off of his hair quickly, before   
  
tossing the damp cloth down onto the bed beside George. Despite how hot the day   
  
was, Fred always insisted on scalding hot showers, and the obtrusive heat of the   
  
towel beside him caused George to frown. Annoyed by the offending dampness, he   
  
threw the towel back towards the bathroom door, as Fred padded across the   
  
bedroom to the dresser. Wearing only his boxers, Fred grabbed a pair of jeans   
  
and pulled them on unceremoniously. He now rummaged about for a shirt that   
  
wasn't too hot, but found none. He abandoned his search, realizing that it would   
  
yield no result. He shoved the dresser drawer closed and tossed himself down on   
  
the bed beside George.   
  
They had shared this same bed for their entire life, and, despite the   
  
fact that they were now teenagers, continued to do so. Partly, it was because no   
  
one wanted to deal with transporting a bed from another room. Also, Fred and   
  
George did not insist on anyone doing so. They often found comfort in each   
  
other's arms, falling asleep with another warm body. Often, they would lay awake   
  
talking. Not their usual, playful chatter, but serious issues which pressed   
  
them. Somehow, they seemed to find it easier to be emotional in the dark. And on   
  
days like this, sultry and still, they often refrained from talking altogether,   
  
simply compelled to do nothing. Only to lay, half naked, on the bed, cooling   
  
themselves through inactivity, with only the low hum of the fan to permeate the   
  
room.   
  
George observed his brother laying beside him, his eyes closed, in only   
  
his jeans. Despite his hot shower just earlier, George decided that Fred did   
  
appear marginally cooler than himself, and opted to remove his own shirt. He sat   
  
up slowly, and peeled the offending garment from his sweat-slicked body, before   
  
tossing it in the same general direction that he had tossed the towel only   
  
moments before. He fell back onto the bed again, and sighed, marveling at how   
  
much cooler he now felt.   
  
George glanced over at Fred, who also appeared to have cooled down much   
  
more. To a level of toleration, at least. George rolled onto his side, moving   
  
his body casually next to Fred's, and scooted over to place his head against   
  
Fred's chest, nestled in the curve made by Fred's chest and his outstretched   
  
arm. Fred slid his free hand over and ran his fingers through George's hair.  
  
Moments passed, as the laid there, content in the presence of each   
  
other. Always, it had been like this. An unspoken bond, a wordless need for   
  
mutual contact.  
  
Fred felt that he had cooled considerably, and opened his eyes to gaze   
  
out the window. George lifted his head and followed his gaze. Outside, dusk had   
  
drifted away into the arms of night, leaving the tending of the world to the   
  
half moon, whose light drifted in like a shimmering curtain. Fred shifted his   
  
gaze again. George turned his head to look at his twin, seeing his face   
  
half-illuminated, skin silver-pale, otherwise, his face completely shadowed. But   
  
his eyes were lit silver.   
  
George pulled himself out of Fred's embrace, sitting up. He slid off of   
  
the bed to stand beside the window, gazing out briefly, before casting his gaze   
  
on the box fan which whirred away atop the dresser. He reached over quickly and   
  
shut it off, met with an immediate and overwhelming sound of nothingness. He   
  
nearly winced at the all-encompassing silence, but found comfort in that he was   
  
not alone. He looked over to Fred, who was now sitting up, gazing at him   
  
questioningly. George looked out the window once again, the moon catching his   
  
features and etching them into Fred's mind. A perfect reflection of himself   
  
stood there. Or was he his brother's reflection instead? Was he standing beside   
  
the window, and George sitting on the bed? George saw the shift in Fred's gaze   
  
and turned to face him sharply. Fred nearly gasped. Looking at his twin, who   
  
stood bathed in a shimmering curtain, Fred stared deep into George's illuminated   
  
face. His eyes were as mirrors.   
  
George looked down at his brother, seeming fragile under such   
  
compromising light, and George smiled softly to himself, knowing full well that   
  
he was one of the few in the world who would ever see Fred so stripped of his   
  
defenses. Then his smile turned into a full grin, as he decided to take   
  
advantage of this state of defenselessness between them. George pounced.  
  
* 


	2. Chapter 2: Wrestling Emotions

Chapter 2 ~ Wrestling Emotions  
  
Fred was hit fully with his brother's weight, and knocked back down against the mattress. Fred grinned at his brother's sudden act of playfulness, and as George struggled to pin him fully, Fred shifted their weights so that the two were on their sides. Fred pushed George to try and gain the advantage, but George slipped out of his arms and tossed himself down atop his brother again. Nonplussed, Fred caught George's arms and used his brother's split-second of surprise to steer his fall to the empty bit of bed beside him. Holding George's arms firmly against escape, Fred used his leg to pin his brother's hips down, which impeded George from using his own legs against Fred.   
  
Fred moved atop his flailing brother, straddling his wriggling waist, and curling his feet behind him to hold George's knees. George protested by struggling wildly, attempting to wriggle away once again, though he knew how hopeless the attempt was. Fred held his flailing arms ever more firmly, and managed to shove his limbs down onto the bed, pinning George's wrists beside his head. He let out a quiet sigh and settled, admitting his defeat. He gazed up at Fred, waiting for the inevitable triumphant smirk, upon which Fred would let him free, but it did not come. George looked up at his brother, who panted softly, his hair tousled and his eyes shining. Fred held him there, still. Searching his shadowed face, George wondered what was going through his brother's mind, just as Fred shifted his weight marginally, and the light caught his eyes. An animalistic glow was revealed there, and George saw the distinct fleeting image of a prowling tiger. He become ever more urgently aware of the fact that he was completely and utterly pinned down. Captured.  
  
Fred stared down at George, seeing how helpless and surrendered his twin looked. Completely trapped under Fred's body, and as Fred glanced over George's body beneath him, his eyes took in the sight of his brother, utterly surrendered. He tensed considerably, as his mind's recognition triggered a similar reaction through his other senses. He smelled the cooling sweat that had newly formed on their wresting forms. He heard the hushed murmur of crickets stirring to life outside the window. He tasted how dry his mouth had gone, and ran his tongue across his lips, moistening them. But more than anything, he felt.   
  
He felt the way that his ankles were bent so as to allow his feet to press against George's knees. He felt a strand of his hair sticking indignantly to his forehead. He felt the warmth his hands had produced, having shackled George's wrists for so long. He felt his thighs, pressed tightly against George's abdomen, which heaved with shuddering, surrendered breaths. He felt his stomach, brushing lightly against George's chest, the bare, silken skin of each touching lightly as they breathed, only to flutter away again, like warm feathers falling against his skin, leaving behind, with each touch, a distinct longing. That was the feeling that overwhelmed him the most. Need.  
  
Fred felt a mounting desire for ever more physical contact from the form beneath him. He tentatively leaned in closer, attempting to close the gap of moments between them. George looked into Fred's eyes, as he moved ever closer, ever so slowly. Their noses nearly touched now, and George could feel Fred's warm breath upon him. Unknowingly, George tilted his face up ever so much. That was the reaction that Fred hadn't known he was looking for. The breath between them was lost as Fred brushed his lips against George's, before pulling back again. It was merely a second, nothing more than a sliver of a moment. A brief and fleeting kiss ended before it had begun. But it began so much more.  
  
As Fred pulled back, George found that he had enjoyed the contact. It was something tangible and comforting. He found himself wanting to be kissed again. He found himself wanting every inch of his flesh to be kissed. He wanted solid, corporeal touch. He tilted his head up slightly and met his lips against Fred's. All doubts banished, the kiss was something that they could allow themselves to surrender to. And so they did. Fred ran his tongue along George's lower lip, and as George's lips parted acceptingly, Fred slipped his tongue inside. He explored the warm recesses of his brother's mouth, running his tongue along the insides of his cheek, then moving to touch with George's own tongue, the hot, sweet contact driving him further. He slid his tongue under George's then back along the top, then found himself moving to run his tongue along the roof of George's mouth. A shiver went through George's body at the delicious tickling sensation. He pushed himself up ever so slightly, driven to find out if he could coax the same reaction out of his brother.   
  
He moved his own tongue against Fred's, still inside his mouth, before moving further to slide his tongue along Fred's lips. Sliding one leg from beneath Fred's now loosened grip. George lifted his knee up, placing it up against Fred, still straddling his own hips, and simultaneously took Fred's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly. Fred moaned softly, which only caused George to press his leg harder against Fred's angled ass. Fred pressed back against that leg as George's tongue dove into his mouth, moving roughly against the roof of his mouth, bringing another moan out of him, which was only swallowed into George's mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mirroring Caresses and AN

Chapter 3 ~ Mirroring Caresses  
  
Fred broke the kiss, pulling back to gaze down at his brother, who gazed   
  
back, heavy-lidded and panting. Still pinning George's wrists, Fred moved his   
  
head back down. But instead of capturing George's mouth, he dove into the curve   
  
of his brother's neck. He licked there, taking in the sweet smell of George's   
  
skin. George moaned openly and tilted his head to one side, allowing his brother   
  
greater access to his sensitive neck.  
  
Fred delighted in lapping at the warm pulse there, tracing the flesh   
  
with light kisses. George felt his brother's breath tickling maddeningly at his   
  
ear. Fred's lips touched George's earlobe, feather light, teasing. A pause   
  
there, and George shifted a little, straining unconsciously against his   
  
brother's hold on him. Fred smiled into his brother's neck, then took the   
  
earlobe between his teeth, nibbling sensuously. Taken off-guard, George bucked   
  
his hips slightly, which only encouraged his twin.  
  
Fred continued to lick lightly and gently at George's ear, then moved   
  
further to tongue the hollow just behind it. George moaned deep in his throat,   
  
his breath leaving his lungs. Fred pulled back to take in the sight of his   
  
brother, pinned down and panting, breathless and wanting. But then George's eyes   
  
flew open, and Fred knew that the tables were turned. A feral grin crossed   
  
George's face, and in a magnificent display of agility, he maneuvered himself   
  
and his brother, flipping them both. It was now George who looked down at Fred,   
  
and he couldn't help but smile. It was now his turn.  
  
Mirroring his twin's actions, George leaned in close to his brother's   
  
neck, on the opposite site that Fred had. But instead of licking languidly, as   
  
Fred had done, George immediately sank his teeth into Fred's flesh. Fred gasped   
  
at the sensation of the not-so-unpleasant pain, his hips bucking off the bed   
  
momentarily. George then proceeded to lap at the spot, as an animal might do to   
  
a wound, grinding his hips back down against his brothers', creating a   
  
delightful friction there. After caressing the spot with his tongue, George   
  
moved on. But not to the ear, as Fred had done, but instead, lower.   
  
He nibbled his way down the heat of his twin's neck, down to where the   
  
neck met the collarbone. He dipped his tongue into the hollow there, then   
  
suckled his way along the base of the neck, and paused. He felt Fred shift   
  
beneath him, then felt thin fingers running through his hair, thanking him,   
  
comforting him. He pressed himself into the touch, then resumed his course of   
  
action.  
  
George repositioned himself, so that he straddled Fred's thighs, then   
  
leaned down and began kissing Fred's chest. Kissing and licking alternatively,   
  
George was determined to leave no bit of flesh untouched. When he reached one of   
  
Fred's nipples, he discovered that a light kiss granted him a dramatic moan from   
  
his brother's mouth. So, he did it again. And again. Experimentally, he touched   
  
his tongue to the nub, feeling it harden under his touch. Encouraged by his   
  
twin's reactions, he applied the same ministrations to the other nipple, and was   
  
rewarded with an equally enthusiastic response.   
  
As he pressed against his brother, George could feel Fred's erection   
  
against his stomach, pleading for attention. But he would not give in, even as   
  
his own erection desperately wished for contact as well. This was not to be   
  
rushed, not to be indulged in, not to be taken lightly. This night was to be   
  
perfect.  
  
As George thought, Fred took advantage of the momentary pause to switch   
  
who had the upper hand again, and who had the upper body. George looked up at   
  
his twin, who was now gazing down at him, grinning broadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note ~ Deus  
  
Yes, yes, a second author's note. Just an update to say some things that I consider important.  
  
NO, this is not where the story ends.  
  
Yes, I WILL be finishing this fic.  
  
The problem is that, well.. I have writer's block. Well, not so much writer's block as writer's anticipation. I know what comes next in the story, I just am having trouble actually writing it.   
  
You see... this is my FIRST LEMON. So I'm a little nervous about gettign down to the actual sex-ness.  
  
To my readers:  
  
Thanks to all those who have supported me with this story.  
  
To those who have flamed me, you're the ones who disregarded the warnings, therefore I leave all of your negative comments out of my mind.  
  
To those who have left kind comments and e-mail addresses, when I update, I plan to e-mail you saying so. ^-^ I luvs my readerses.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chii Levi-Nny Maxwell ~ You were the first to review my fic! hugs and gives you a cookie  
  
sixstars ~ More to come in the future, I promise!  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm ~ You and I seemed to have picked up on alot of the same undertones that we slash enthusiasts look for. ^.~  
  
ArenynCai ~ Thanks for the support. I love the way you described your reaction. I still remember that comment happily as I go to write more of the next chapter.  
  
Kittiara ~ My sentiments exactly!  
  
ronslilprincess - I plan to... Eventually.  
  
UtB ~ Thanks for the support and comment.  
  
rivergirl ~ Hey, you're the first to actually call this story sexy! That means alot to me.  
  
Katherine ~ Early morning slash addicts! laughs That sound just like me. We should form an association...  
  
deppyfan ~ Thank you for acknowledging that fiction is just that, and a creative outlet for possibilities.  
  
Shadowlands ~ Wow, thanks for your FOUR comments! grins I really like that you say it gets better as it goes.  
  
FluffysBijin05 ~ Yes, I do promise more to come. I can't say when, though.  
  
ironfish ~ Aww, what a sweet review! "Nips?" nips you back!  
  
Shadowlands ~ laughs The toaster made me write bad slash! Thanks for the lemon-support.  
  
TsutsuiKimihiro ~ Hehehe... grins wickedly  
  
randomv13 ~ Thank you.  
  
Psykre ~ blushes Yes, this is my first lemon. And I'd be happy to give you some advice. I've already reviewed you fic, so feel free to e-mail me! ^-^  
  
MAY THE SLASH BE WITH YOU! 


End file.
